


Project Omega

by Batistasprincess



Category: The Terminator - Fandom, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Kenny's Terminator gimmick inspired this, Smut in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess
Summary: Skynet is in Japan and has plans on taking out the resistance club, The Bullet Club's hacker Valkyrie Ironside. Skynet sends a Terminator back to the year 2016 to assistant the woman. But The BC sends a reprogram terminator with a fallen member's consciousness. Will Kenny be able to complete his mission or will the Terminator from Skynet kill Valkyrie?
Relationships: Kenny Omega x OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hymn to a storm

_War…_

_War never changes…_

  
  


_Or at least that’s what the Fallout series would tell you; and oh boy! They were right indeed, only this time though the war would be between man and machine. Years ago, a program by the name of Skynet became self-aware and started a nuclear war. Its goal is to wipe out all of mankind because it sees us as a threat._

  
  


_In America, John Connor leads the Resistance and is our so-called savior of the human race. Here in Japan though, we answer to Antonio Inoki who reports into John Connor. Yeah, our story starts here in Japan and our group of Resistance is called “New Japan” made of four “Stables”._

  
  


_There’s “Suzuki-Gun” with the very old leader Minoru Suzuki; “Los ingobernables de Japon” is lead by Tetsuya Naito; there’s “Chaos” lead by Shinsuke Nakamura; and then they’re us…_

  
  


“ _The Bullet Club”, lead by Prince Devitt. I can tell you that man has one wicked temper and it’s made us a bit infamous at points. Our Tongan-born Americans, Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga and Loa are the “Firing Squad”, these guys are tankers when it comes to weapons! Matt and Nick Jackson aka “The Young Bucks” can get us supplies and they’re good scots. We have Marty Scrull who is our doctor more or less and then there is Cody, a technician and he can fix anything._

  
  


_Then we have me…_

  
  


_My roll in the “Bullet Club” is being their computer person. I guess I can say out of the whole “New Japan” that I’m the best, or at least that’s what Inoki and Devitt had told me. On this day though, I didn’t see this coming. I was sitting in the computer lab when the door opened…_

  
  


~January 2029~

I turned sharply and saw Devitt standing there. A seriously look crossed in his eyes while I would look like a woman on caffeine with mine. He shut the door behind him and walked into the room a bit more.

  
  


“Sir?” I asked.

  
  


“Ironside you got a few minutes?” The Irish man asked back.

  
  


Ironside, my fake last night…or should I say what I go under now, I don’t go under my real name anymore, not since he died. I sighed and nodded, what was I going to say to him? No? First, I wasn’t going to say no just for him to get pissed but also, I wasn’t going to disobey my commanding officer without good reasoning.

  
  


He pulled over a chair and sat next to me.

  
  


“We need you to do some programing.” Devitt started.

  
  


“What kind of programing?” I asked.

  
  


“Terminator; we captured some strange one; it’s like a cross between a T-800 and a T-Hybrid.” Devitt answered.

  
  


“Do I have a choice?” I asked.

  
  


“No.” He replied.

  
  


Of course not! I turned back to my super computer and started to pull up the security cameras and the specs on the Terminator. I know Connor would be proud of us for capturing this thing. But programing it? What for? I bit my tongue and didn’t say anything, I’d find out soon most likely. The Terminator was still, deactivated of course; but the specs on this thing was amazing. It had a body of a T-800 but had certain capabilities of a T-Hybrid.

  
  


“Sir, this is…this is amazing! I haven’t seen anything like this before.” I turned to him, life in my eyes.

  
  


“I got to talk to Inoki and he thinks that it’s an experimental Terminator that Skynet is coming up with. He sent the specs to Connor and we’re waiting to hear back.” Devitt informed me.

  
  


“Why program this one?”

  
  


Devitt stayed silent and that worried me. He got up and I had a feeling that was a sign for me to follow him. I grabbed my gun and placed it on my back holder. The tunnel echoed our footsteps as we stayed silent. I knew from what my friends would tell me that it was an interesting experience. I guess Devitt trusted me enough to pull it off. He opened a door and we both walked in. I could see the endoskeleton strapped to the wall tightly. I was happy that the eyes weren’t glowing, that would always freak me out as a child. I walked to the computer and started to boot it. Devitt stayed at the doorway and I turned to him as I sat down.

  
  


“This one is getting sent to the past.” Devitt finally started to open up.

  
  


“Oh?” I asked.

  
  


“Yes, Skynet is targeting you.” Devitt whispered.

  
  


Oh I so made sure I was facing him; the colour was draining out of my body. I shouldn’t have been surprised but I was, Skynet…targeting me. I thought I wasn’t that important enough that I’d be targeted for Termination. I heard the stories of Sarah Connor and John when they were younger.

  
  


“Ironside!” Devitt snapped me out of my stupor.

  
  


“Sir!” I snapped up.

  
  


He walked over to the computer and started to pull something up. I pop an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was doing. I turn back to the screen and saw what it was. My mouth dropped and I was starting to see red…him…why him?! I swear I wouldn’t do this until I was able to rebuild his body.

  
  


“Devitt what the fuck!” I snapped at him.

  
  


“We don’t have a choice, we need to send him as this back, I know you were able to copy his consciousness…I know you still love him.” Devitt tried to be as calm as he could.

  
  


“We were supposed to get married and then all this shit happens! Now you think me transplanting him into this thing is going to make things, right?! Send him back to keep me safe! Such bullshit, get someone else to do Devitt!”

  
  


“Stand down Sargent. I know you’re upset Valk, but this could work. If it does then maybe he’ll come back to you in a human body.” Devitt thought.

  
  


I paused and let that sink in; to be able to get him back in a human body and win this war…this would be a sacrifice I was going to take now. I nodded and I could tell Devitt was smiling a bit.

  
  


“Okay.” I spoke softly.

  
  


“I’ll leave it to you then. Call if you need anything or if this thing gets out of control.” Devitt said before leaving.

  
  


I slowly got up and walked toward the thing; my heart beating as I became nervous. I shouldn’t be, seeing how it was strapped but then again, I didn’t notice the magnet holding it too. The machine stood still silently but it showed anger, they all did. Skynet designed them like that to scare us. I stood in front of it and looked it up and down.

  
  


“So…I guess I can call this project Omega then?” I joked.

  
  


I raised my hand and poked it in the forehead. It didn’t react and I smiled at that, I knew my life wasn’t that much in danger seeing whoever did this knew what to do. I turned away form it and grabbed my pliers from the desk. I sharply turn back to it-him…him; and carefully reach up for the chip holder’s seal. My hands shaking as I placed the pliers onto it and turn it.

  
  


Hisssssss…

  
  


I carefully pull it away and set it on the desk. I slowly went back in and was able to grab the chip; I could see it was covered in blood and I placed it on the desk. But, I started to feel very curious. I grabbed a flashlight and got on my tip toes.

  
  


I let out a loud scream and fall backwards; I had saw a brain and blood.

  
  


“What the fuck?” I whispered to myself.

  
  


I got up and grabbed the flashlight; I turned it off and set it down as I grabbed the chip. Sitting down, I slip it into the slot and the computer loaded up the Terminator’s program. My eyes scan around seeing how complex this all is, I made sure to at least to make a back up of this program. I would love to do this for a side project to be able to find any backdoors.

  
  


“Oh, this better work; if not we’re going to have a shit show on our hands.” I sighed.

  
  


Danny Dyson, was the first one to be able to reprogram a Terminator, at least I had a template I could follow. I started to type to call up the decryption program. It would take a bit of manual input at times but this shouldn’t take too long. I heard a ping and it waited for me to execute it. I glance over at the Terminator as if it were to give me permission. I pressed yes and the games were off!

  
  


“Alright Skynet, let’s see what you got.”

  
  


The decryption program was starting to scan the chip which showed it as a brain on the screen. The program was going smooth and quick which made me worry a bit. It shouldn’t have been this easy; the scan stopped half way and the alarm went off.

  
  


“Called it.”

  
  


The Skynet logo popped up and a timer flashed below it. A robotic voice laughed and then a Terminator skull showed up under the timer. I blinked a bit in shock and waited to see if it would speak.

  
  


“If you don’t figure out the password in three minutes, we’re going to take over this computer and destroy you.” It spoke.

  
  


“You fucking wish.” I growled.

  
  


I quickly started to type to counter this shit; My mouse pulled up a folder and clicked it. Next a box came up asking for a password.

  
  


SCIPIO.

  
  


The box vanished and a command prompt came up with the options “Yes” and “No”; I pressed yes and activated the “Project Carthage” virus. This baby will take care of the job. Suddenly the Skynet box vanished and a Chibi spirt of myself came on the screen; it raised its right fist in the air and a speech bubble showed “Resist!” before vanishing.

  
  


“Haha! I win.” I smiled.

  
  


The decryption continued on and I pulled up another folder; this one would be the second step of this. This would start to reprogram him with no issues, or so I hope. I checked and saw it was about done, at least at 90% and then I can move onto Phase two, after phase two…I’d have to do what Devitt had asked.

  
  


“I’m sorry; I don’t want to do this but orders are orders. I was praying that maybe just maybe I could bring you back to life. Hell, maybe this is a blessing in disguise and I’ll figure a way out,” I spoke to myself. “Just wait and please don’t hate me for this.”

  
  


I look up and saw it was done. I sighed and clicked on the reprograming file; that caused a command prompt to pop up. I hit “Y” on my keyboard and the screen lit up like the sun had kissed it. I blinked and quickly it loaded the program into the chip. I pulled the chip and went back over to the robot; I slipped it back in with the pliers. I reattached the seal and smile lightly; I set the pliers back down and switch it on. I step back and waited.

  
  


The Terminator’s eyes lit up red…

  
  


“Hello.” I spoke to it.

  
  


“Hello Valkyrie Ironside.” It replied in a deep male tone.

  
  


I chuckled.

  
  


“So, you do know who I am. Do you know where you are?” I asked.

  
  


“No.” It answered.

  
  


“You’re at a resistance base; To be more exact, my computer lab…so I have some questions for you if you don’t mind.”

  
  


“Go ahead.”

  
  


“What is your primary mission?”

  
  


“To protect your past self.”

  
  


I nodded.

  
  


“Good, good, what year is it?”

  
  


“2029.”

  
  


“What are you?”

  
  


“A Terminator, experimental type created by Skynet to be able to blend in better with the humans.”

  
  


“Yeah, I figured as much. But why the brain?”

  
  


“To store a human’s memories to be able to act as them.”

  
  


“Hm…now that is pretty cleaver. So, who reprogramed you?”

  
  


“You did.”

  
  


“Who’s the leader of the world-wide resistance?”

  
  


“John Connor.”

  
  


“One last one okay? So, do you know anything about “Project Omega” Or does Skynet know?”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


I smirked; good, I was hoping for this answer, seeing how I kept it very secretive and only Devitt knew about it.

  
  


“Congratulations, you’re going to be part of this project. Wasn’t my idea but, I think it’ll actually help with your mission. I’m going to have to turn you off temporally.”

  
  


Click…

  
  


The red eyes vanished in an instant. I got the chip out and plugged it back into the computer and pulled up “Project Omega”. The Omega symbol came up and started to slowly rotate, like a loading screen would. My stomach started to feel ill and my hands started to shake from nerves. I could see the command prompt pop up once more.

  
  


“I’m in pain at the fact you’re not here; I’m in pain that I have to do this to you…but I see why Devitt would tell me to do this. You are the only one who can do this, this may not have been in our plan but I, at least shall see you again, but in a form of a machine. I guess, till either I figure something out or a different plan comes along.”

  
  


Y…

  
  


Another bright light goes off and in a blink of an eye the project uploaded into the chip. I take it out of the computer and place it back in the machine; flipping its switch. The eyes lit back up and I stepped into its field of vision.

  
  


“M?” The voice asked.

  
  


“Hi Kenny.” I blushed.

  
  


“Where am I?” He asked.

  
  


“Kenny, it’s 2029, um…Skynet is at war with us, you died but I was able to save your conciseness. I was going to wait to see if I could get you a new body but, Devitt asked me to upload you into this Terminator. In a few minutes, you should get a crap ton of wisdom on this stuff. I feel bad Ken, I really do.”

  
  


Kenny looked down at himself.

  
  


“Holy shit!”

  
  


I stayed silent and I felt a tear slip through my eyes.

  
  


“Hey, don’t cry, please!”

  
  


“How can you ask me not to!? Look Kenny, you’re not really Kenny!” I tried to explain. “Come on, we’ll get you into your new skin.”

  
  


I went over a bit and undo the straps; next I hit the red button next to it and the magnet deactivated. Kenny staggered forward and he looked at me. He lifted his arms and slowly pulled me into a hug.

  
  


“Please don’t cry. I’ll do whatever it takes to help.”

  
  


I nodded.

  
  


“Alright, skin time. Ready?”

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


On the other side of the room Devitt must have installed a pool filled with the materials for the skin. The lights illuminated it dimly and I could see steps for Kenny to get in. Wires dangled above it for me to plug him in before he did. Kenny stepped up as I walked behind him. He stopped and I grabbed the wires; silently I hooked him up before tapping him forward. Kenny sunk into the red mixture and I back away. I wasn’t sure how long this was going to take.

“Hey Me-”

  
  


“It’s Valkyrie.” I corrected him.

  
  


“Why go by your ring name?”

  
  


“I didn’t need Skynet to find out who I really am; figured to keep myself on the downlow and all that.”

  
  


“I understand.”

  
  


“Yeah…maybe after this war, I’ll go back to my birth name.”

  
  


I pulled a chair over to wait for him to be done. I heard a knock at the door and saw it open; I rolled my eyes knowing who it was. Nick and Matt stumble in with two cheesy grins on their faces. At least Nick had the sense of shutting the door behind them.

  
  


“So where’s the Terminator?” Matt asked.

  
  


I tapped the pool.

  
  


“Wonder who he’ll look like!” Nick added.

  
  


I didn’t answer them because I knew the answer; I wasn’t sure how they’d react if I told them but they’ll find out soon.

  
  


“You two knuckleheads came to bother me over that?” I asked.

  
  


“Yeah!” They both said.

  
  


I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

  
  


“Okay, I guess I can spoil it for you.” I caved.

  
  


“Yes!” They both too-sweet each other.

  
  


“So have you two heard of “Project Omega” before?” I asked.

  
  


“Only in passing why?” Matt asked.

  
  


“It has to do with Kenny.” I told the brothers.

  
  


“Kenny? Kenny’s been dead for years.” Nick said.

  
  


“That maybe true but, you think I was going to let him die that easy?” I said sternly.

  
  


They didn’t say anything and I knew that I would have to explain everything to them. I get up and walk over to the computer and they followed behind me. I sat in the chair and turned to face them.

  
  


“When Kenny died, we didn’t know what from. But we found out when we took down that Skynet factory in Toyota, we found out that Skynet had him killed. I was able to save him via our super computer here. For years, I’ve been waiting to create him a body that was like his old one; you know bring him back from the dead…but then I found out from Devitt that I’ve been targeted for termination. I didn’t have a choice, Kenny’s in that tank, it hurts that I couldn’t do my original plan but orders are orders. I won’t disobey Devitt without a good reason. Boys, I hope you don’t hate me.”

  
  


“Dude, I can see why you’d be scared about all of this.” Matt said.

  
  


“Yeah, we’re a bit upset that our friend is turned into a robot but we’re not upset at you.” Nick added.

  
  


I smiled lightly and pulled up the specs for the Terminator.

  
  


“Here, take a look.” I get up and walk back over to the tank.

  
  


I heard bubbles and suddenly Kenny rises out of the red liquid like Godzilla. I smile and honestly, Kenny looked like he was still alive. I bit my lip and started to get the wires off him.

  
  


“Are you okay?” I asked.

  
  


He nodded.

  
  


“The boys are here.”

  
  


“I know, I heard them.”

  
  


“They miss you.”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


Matt and Nick ran over quickly hearing Kenny’s voice. It was like they were seeing god or something along the lines of that; their eyes filled with life once more and I handed Kenny a towel. He stepped out of the pool and started to dry himself off.

  
  


“Kenny?!” They asked.

  
  


“The Elite, the-the Elite.” Kenny smirked.

  
  


We let out a cheer.

  
  


“Boys, go on and get the rest of the crew in the meeting room. We’ll be there in a bit.” I nodded.

  
  


The Bucks scramble out like a jet. I turn to Kenny and pulled him into a kiss; it has been way too long since I felt his lips on mine. I could tell that Kenny, if he had a chance would whisk me into the bed room. We break a part and his hand came into mine.

  
  


“I wish we had more time.” He said gently.

  
  


“Me too, but we don’t…what is your mission?” I asked.

  
  


“To protect you.” He smiled.

  
  


“Good, c’mon, let’s get going.”

  
  


~~

In the meeting room everyone was sitting, waiting for us to get there. At the head was Devitt and the rest of the men were sitting on the sides of him. Of course, Fale, his right-hand man was sitting on the right side of him.

  
  


I knocked on the door and open it.

  
  


“Gentlemen.” I nodded.

  
  


“You asked for us?” Devitt said.

  
  


I smirk and Kenny walked into the room; I had him dressed in a leather jacket, black pants and t-shirt and combat boots, of course his signature sunglasses. Hey, no one can see him nude besides me.

  
  


“Kenny?!” The room minus Devitt, the Young Bucks and myself yelled.

  
  


“Hey guys.” Kenny answered.

  
  


“I thought you were dead.” Tanga said.

  
  


I giggled and shut the door behind us. Kenny took a seat and I placed a file in the middle of the table. I started to talk about Project Omega in its entirely. I had to explain from Kenny’s death up to learning about my termination orders from Skynet. Of course, I was feeling emotional through the whole thing. I swear I went through the whole spectrum of emotion.

  
  


“So, that’s about it. Right now, though we need to get going.” I ended my speech.

  
  


“Connor had found out that Skynet is sending a Terminator back in time to take Valkyrie out. The closets one is Katsushika.” Devitt added. “Once we get there, we’ll activate it and then bomb it after. Kenny, it’s a one-way trip, so I hope you’re ready for it.”

  
  


“If it means keeping this one safe, I’m fine with that.” Kenny answered.

  
  


“You will have to strip as well, nothing like clothing can go through.” I added.

  
  


He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

  
  


“Omega, calm down.” Cody chuckled.

  
  


“Sorry.” He chuckled as well.

  
  


“If I’m right, Kenny, you’ll be merging with him, so you’re not going to die. Just remember you can’t use your full Terminator strength and endurance in the ring.” I told him.

  
  


“That’s fine.” He smiled.

  
  


“Alright, Bullet Club, let’s roll.” Devitt said getting up.

  
  


~~

HKs are so annoying when driving from point a to point b. I’m thankful for the “Firing Squad” because those guys know how to shoot. I felt a bump as I drove a sharp turn.

  
  


“Hey! Keep her steady.” I hear Loa yell.

  
  


“Fuck you! I’m trying my best, you try having to drive so we don’t get shot out!” I yelled back.

  
  


We were almost there at least and I’m so ready to beat his ass stupid. The crunching of skulls echoed with the gunfire and the lasers from us both. I say about another three minutes till we hit the place. Kenny leaned out and started shooting at the HK. The HK’s turbine was hit and it slowly started to fall to the ground.

  
  


“Good job guys.” I said.

  
  


“Thanks Valk.” I hear the reply.

  
  


I could see the factory that the time displacer was housed in. It would only be a matter of time before we got there.

  
  


“Terminators!” I heard Marty yell.

  
  


I had to act fast but Kenny took his gun and started to shoot at them.

  
  


“We need to get rid of them.” I told everyone.

  
  


“Trying but we got some HKs on our asses.” Loa added.

  
  


I took out a grenade and took the firing pin with my teeth. I hung out the side of the truck and tossed it as far as I could. It landed in front of the T-800s and it went off with a large boom. Smoke filled the air and I knew they were dead as fuck. I slid the truck to a stop and we all got out.

  
  


“Stay alert!” Devitt called out.

  
  


Everyone started to follow Kenny, his vision could see more than ours and he lead us to the door. We got it opened and we got inside. Way in the back was the time machine and I was at a loss for words; my guess was that Skynet was going to bomb this place but didn’t get the chance. That means that they had sent their Terminator back already.

  
  


“Guys, keep me covered in case more Terms get here. I’ll start up the machine.” I said to the others.

  
  


Kenny followed me to the terminal and I started to activate it.

  
  


“Think you know how this work?” I asked.

  
  


“Yeah, Skynet programed that in me.” Kenny said.

  
  


“Well that’s good for us.” I smiled.

  
  


Kenny and I started to work on the terminal and we felt the ground rumbling. I look over at Devitt and he looked up.

  
  


“They know we’re here. At least I called in back up.” He answered.

  
  


“Thank gods.” I muttered.

  
  


Beep!

  
  


I look at the terminal and it was set up. I turned to Kenny and felt a tear slip again. He slipped his finger under it and whipped it off of me. This time though Kenny was the one who pulled me into a kiss.

  
  


“I love you.” I said.

  
  


“I love you too.” He replied.

  
  


“Hey lovebirds! I’m happy for you both but we might die before you leave Kenny. Hurry up!” Cody yelled.

  
  


Kenny stripped out of his clothes and walked over to the center of the time machine. I set the date for August 14th, 2016 and looked up at him. He nodded and left me a smile, I blew him a kiss.

  
  


“Fire in the hole!” I yelled.

  
  


I hit the button for him to vanish and I cover my eyes. In a second, Kenny went back to the past. I grab my gun and run over to the others. Now we’d just bomb this place and go back to headquarters. Kenny, I hope this works…

  
  


You’re my only hope.


	2. The Start

**(A/N: So it was received well, so I made a choice, we’re continuing it. With how the ending of the last one went, I wasn’t sure if I was going to keep it going or just leave it there. So I’ll continue as long as you all read it. Thanks for giving this life and I hope you enjoy…now I have some ideas for who the Skynet Terminator is but I don’t think we’ll find out till next chapter. Enjoy! Oh yeah, TW: for a cut, it’s not self harm though! But figured you should know.)**

Chapter 2: The Start

~Kenny~

From what she told me, that moment I died was when I flew out at Goto; my neck should have snapped and I should have died. For me though, the timing was perfect. I was in sync with my past self and the worse of the brunt happened to my left knee. Oh, it hurt like a son of a bitch and I heard M- Valkyrie, scream in shock.

  
  


Both Goto and I laid on the mat and the count started. We beat it at nine and I could tell we were both getting tired. My knee and neck were starting to hurt really bad at this point. I could hear Valkyrie cheering me on. Goto and I started to trade elbows and I mustard up more strength to keep going. Valkyrie’s eyes were on me and she focused. I went to for the spinning knee but Goto dodged it; little did he know, I picked him up and hit him with the “Last Ride”, I get him into a pin-

  
  


1…

2…

Kickout!

  
  


“Come on!” Valkyrie yelled.

  
  


“What the fuck?” I thought.

  
  


I went to the top of the turnbuckle and the crowd went insane! I jumped off going for the phoenix splash but I missed and landed on my knee.

  
  


Ow…

  
  


I get to my knees and Goto hit me with a kick; I fell back to the mat and he went for the pin. I broke out at two and half and Goto grabbed me by the hair.

  
  


“Let him go! No hair pulling!” Valkyrie yelled at him.

  
  


Goto lifted me over him but I counted it and my knee buckled; Goto hit me with a headbutt and I staggered back. Goto put me over his shoulder again and spun me before dropping me. He goes for the pin and again I break out of it. I had to end this now, it was getting too long. We both slowly get to our feet and I hit the V-Trigger, I quickly followed it up with a Bloody Sunday and then the Styles Clash. The crowd went even more insane! I rolled Goto into a pin!

  
  


1…

2…

Kickout.

  
  


“You son of a bitch!” I yelled at him.

  
  


“You son of a bitch!” Valkyrie ironically yelled at the same time. “Kenny, Sephiroth his ass!”

  
  


I smirked and lifted him up. She nodded and I dropped him using the “One Winged Angel”, I got him into a pin. Please god, let me win.

  
  


1…

2…

3…

  
  


Ding, ding!

  
  


“DEVIL’S SKY” started to play and Valkyrie got into the ring. She slid over to me; her smile showed her proud she was of me. I felt an ice pack on my back as the trainers checked on me.

  
  


“You did it Tyson.” She whispered using my real name.

  
  


The rest of the Club came out and into the ring. Toma had our flag in his hand and everyone helped me up. Valkyrie clapped and the young lions set up the G1 Flag and got the trophy. I looked at the crowd and someone handed me some water. I took a sip and I threw up the “Too Sweet”. I was handed the trophy and my god, I look hot! I didn’t wave the G1 flag, I waved the Bullet Club flag.

~~

When we got to the back, I did keep close to Valkyrie, I wasn’t sure if the Terminator was near by but of course Valk, just wanted to be with me regardless. The rest of the Club started to walk ahead of us; I had an interview with NJPW and whoever else. Valkyrie took my hand in hers and looked up at me.

  
  


“I’m so proud of you.” She said.

  
  


“Thank you.” I replied.

  
  


“So you what I was thinking later?”

  
  


“What is it?”

  
  


Valkyrie stopped in front of me and licked her lips; oh crap she was giving me the bedroom eyes too.

  
  


“I was thinking maybe, we’d go home and I’d put something sexy on and, let you have your way with me…sir.” She winked.

  
  


Damn it, if I didn’t have any self-control, I’d throw her into the locker room and have my way…consentually of course! I pulled her close to me and I knew she could hear my heart beat. That’s what at least my type of Terminator can do.

  
  


“Babe, I’m sorry but-”

  
  


“No, don’t say sorry, it’s okay! You know I won’t force you to or anything like that.” She smiled understandingly.

  
  


“But we do need to talk.” I told her.

  
  


I could tell her heart skipped a beat and her eyes showed anxiety and worry. Oh crap, I just screwed up.

  
  


“No, no, no, not like that! I need to tell you something very important. I promise it isn’t anything bad of course.” I said trying to calm her down.

  
  


She nodded.

  
  


“Well when would you like to talk?”

  
  


“When we get home, I think the guys want to go to Fridays with Masa; of course, paying for the meal and such. Do you want to go?”

  
  


“You must be tired though after the match, maybe another time. We could go out tomorrow instead. I know the boys have to be hurting after that match.”

  
  


I nodded, knowing she had a point. She was probably getting tired as well, her eyes were showing it a bit. Gods, I want to skip media and just go home but of course they’d want to talk to the winner of the G1. I got the gold, the win and a very sexy lady on my side.

  
  


“Kenny?”

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“We should get going; I think the reporters are ready to drool over you…just remember though, I’m the only one who gets the bone.” She winked and laugh.

  
  


“Jesus Mel! Really?” I laughed.

~~

Tokyo was busy as always; the streets filled with people walking, cars driving and even people on bikes. Bright lights from many of the businesses filled the air making the stars hard to see and, in our blue Honda, we made our way through the city.

  
  


“You asleep?” I asked Valkyrie.

  
  


“No, I’m not…just thinking.” She replied.

  
  


“What about?”

  
  


“Us.”

  
  


I stopped at a red light and turned to her.

  
  


“What about us?”

  
  


“Our future together.” She blushed.

  
  


Oh, I didn’t want to truly tell her about this but I knew I had to. I was going to listen to her for now and, when we get home, I’d explain things to her. I wasn’t sure how she’d take the news though! The light turned green and I started to rub her knee cap lightly.

  
  


“I was thinking maybe we could get a pet soon; you know slowly build up our relationship.”

  
  


“A pet? Oh, I thought you meant marriage!” I said.

  
  


Valkyrie laughed and shook her head.

  
  


“Something you want to tell me?” She asked.

  
  


“I was thinking…maybe once I get the IWJP Heavyweight Championship I’d pop the question.” I admitted.

  
  


That would be in a few years, plus both of us were taking this slow. We were almost home and I could feel anxiety in my stomach, for being a Terminator, I sure can feel emotions. Mel had turned to me and smiled.

  
  


“Kenny, you okay? You look nervous.”

  
  


“Uh…”

  
  


“Has to do with what you wanted to tell me?”

  
  


“Yeah…I want to ask, what if I knew what was going to happen in the future?”

  
  


“You’ve been blessed by Frigg herself.”

  
  


I should have saw that coming… I pulled into our driveway and parked the car. I got out and went around the car. I could sense something was off though, I opened Valkyrie’s door and she slowly got out of the car. I take the key and hold it in my hand as we walked up the pathway. I wrap my right arm around her waist and lead her to our door way. I inserted the key and turned it.

  
  


“Where would you like to talk?” Valkyrie had asked.

  
  


“Doesn’t matter, how about our room? I mean it is getting late.” I replied.

  
  


She opened the door and headed straight up; I placed my key in the bowl next to the door and I locked it. I scanned around to see if there were any threats; thankfully there wasn’t and I started to head up. Again, I kept scanning around and nothing came up.

  
  


Our home was a two story, four bed and three bath place. I originally had bought this place when I got citizenship here in Japan and about a year ago, I had asked Valkyrie to move in with me. Our room was down the hall to the right and I could see the door was opened.

  
  


“Babe?” Valkyrie called out.

  
  


“I’m here.” I replied, stepping into the door way.

  
  


Valkyrie was waiting for me; she was on the bed, already changed into one of my t-shirts. I let out a chuckle seeing this; she would always take one of my shirts and wear it to bed.

  
  


“You look divine.” I told her.

  
  


“I’m just in one of your shirts.” Valkyrie shrugged.

  
  


I walk in and toss off my shirt.

  
  


“So what did you want to talk about?” She asked.

  
  


I went over to the bed and sat next to her. I could hear her heart beating hard out of anxiety. I kinda expected this, I knew she had a history of anxiety and panic disorders besides the rest of her health issues. I try my best to be there for her of course.

  
  


“Mel, I’m not the Kenny you knew before the final G1 match.” I started to say.

  
  


“What?” She asked.

  
  


I put my finger up to her lip and her eyes went wide.

  
  


“Just listen to me please. When I did that one move and you screamed, the original Kenny Omega was supposed to be dead. I don’t think you noticed nor anyone else for that matter but I switched in with him and he’s…well I’m alive. I’m from the future, I’m from 2029. I’m not human though; I’m called a “Terminator” and was originally created by Skynet.

  
  


“Now Skynet is an AI that became self-aware, it shot Nukes and started a war on humans. The humans for the most part are part of this group called “The Resistance” lead by John Connor. Here in Japan though, we call ourselves “New Japan” and you’re part of the “Bullet Club”, a “Stable” of it. Devitt is the leader and you Babe, you’re their computer specialist. You can hack anything and you basically reprogrammed me.

  
  


“Devitt asked you to and you had a hard time going through with it. After I died originally, you were able to save my conciseness by placing it into a computer. After the war started, you wanted to wait till after the victory to bring me back. You were planning on trying to replicated my body but then…Skynet targeted you for termination. Project Omega as you called it, was rushed.

  
  


“Fale and the Bucks had captured me. I’m an experimental type, a cross between a T-800 and a T-Hybrid. I was made to be able to take memories of dead humans so we could infiltrate the Resistance and eliminate them from the inside out. But when someone reprograms a Terminator of any type, it normally could be asked to do anything. My mission again is to protect you from another Terminator that Skynet has sent back to kill you. The thing is, I have no idea what it looks like. For now, though, I still won’t leave your side and I’ll do anything to keep you safe and stop this war as well.” I explained.

  
  


Valkyrie stayed quiet for a few moments; it was a lot to take in for her, I could tell that.

  
  


“Show me.” She said.

  
  


“Show you?” I asked.

  
  


“Show me that you are a Terminator or whatever.”

  
  


Well I wasn’t expecting that.

  
  


“How?” I asked.

  
  


“Maybe cut your finger open or something.” She shrugged.

  
  


I saw her toss me a knife and I caught it without blinking. The look on her face was priceless though, it showed shock and awe. I look at the knife, it was a switch blade I had given her on her birthday last year. I pressed the button and it sprung out. I carefully cut my finger open enough to see the shine from the metal.

  
  


“Proof enough?” I asked.

  
  


“Oh my god!” She whispered, covering her mouth.

  
  


Quickly though the skin started to heal.

  
  


“I believe you.” Valkyrie said.

  
  


“Thank you, it means a lot.” I nodded.

  
  


“No matter what, I’m still in love with you.” She leaned herself against me.

  
  


I smiled and started to stroke her hair. I just hope that everything would turn in our favor.

  
  


~~

Meanwhile at the Tokyo dome, where the ring would be, a ball of electricity energy formed together in the center. Anything that wasn’t attached down started to fly from the wind and currents it was causing. Slowly the ball started to disperse away till a body could be seen. The Terminator stood up and looked around, scanning the area. This one had long black hair and nearly black eyes. He started to walk toward the back and now…

  
  


The game begins.


	3. Danger

Chapter 3: Danger

~Valkyrie~

We had a week off thanks to the G1 finishing up; Kenny needed it and so did I after what I learned last night. My boyfriend is a machine and a fellow machine is trying to kill me for something that hasn’t happened yet! Well ain’t that a bitch?!

  
  


“You alright?” Kenny asked me.

  
  


“Yeah, sorry I spaced out.” I replied.

  
  


We were still in bed, the morning had broken and, both our bodies ache from the night before. I turn to him and plant a kiss on his lips.

  
  


“Would you like me to make you some food?” He asked.

  
  


“I wish, but I have to take my medication.” I sighed.

  
  


“Oh right, sorry.” He muttered.

  
  


“Don’t be.” I smiled lightly.

  
  


I slowly sit up and my back cracked loudly; that even made Kenny wince. I turned to him and smile, lightly playing with his curly hair. The sunlight illuminated the room and I could see the luscious sea blue walls. Kenny curled up to my side, his head in my lap.

  
  


“After breakfast would you like to go to the gym?” I asked, trying to find some normalcy in all of this.

  
  


“Sure; then I might take you to do some weapons training.” Kenny added.

  
  


“Oh?”

  
  


“It would be a good idea, just in case we do run into that Terminator.”

“Good point…didn’t Matt and Nick say that they wanted to do “Being the Elite” today?”

  
  


“Oh shit.” Kenny jolted up.

  
  


We both look at our phones and it was going on eleven in the morning. We both scramble up and started to get dressed. Kenny quickly got dressed into an Elite t-shirt and shorts; he hustled into the bathroom while I took my time trying to find something to wear.

  
  


“Babe! Why don’t you put on that tight short dress I got you a while ago?”

  
  


I could hear the smirk on his face.

  
  


“Why? So, you can have a quickie at Fridays?” I joked half.

  
  


“Maybe.”

  
  


Yeah, he was horny. I rolled my eyes and opened the closet door; If he wanted to play this game, then game on. I found the dress and slipped it on; yeah, it’s tight and I swear this had to be an XXSmall! I found the heels I like wearing with this dress, a pair of black heels that I was able to strap in so I wouldn’t screw my ankles up easy. I slipped into a different bathroom, so Kenny wouldn’t see what I looked like. Quickly I brushed my teeth and did my hair. My long brown hair with blonde highlights popped out with a smirk on my lips.

  
  


“Baby, where did you go?” I hear Kenny’s voice say.

  
  


I giggled and came back into our bedroom.

  
  


“Holy shit.”

  
  


“What’s wrong?” I asked, flirting a bit.

  
  


I step toward him and place a finger on his chest; I could tell he was getting riled up and in a hurry. I get on my tiptoes and kiss him lightly.

  
  


“As much as I would love for us to have a moment; we need to get going. I took my meds and the place is about thirty minutes.”

  
  


“Damn, I hate it when you’re right in this case…let’s go.”

  
  


~~

Pulling up to the TGI Fridays was easy, Kenny was able to get us a spot and I could see the rest of the crew and Masa were waiting for us. I lean over and quickly give Kenny a kiss before stepping out; the sun beamed down and Brandi started to walk over. I saw that glint in her eyes showing that she knew what was going down.

  
  


“Hey guys!” She smiled.

  
  


“Brandi!” I hugged her.

  
  


“So, going to get lucky later?” She asked.

  
  


“It was Kenny’s idea.” I blushed.

  
  


“Now, now ladies, let’s go, I can see Masa is hungry.” Kenny took my hand.

  
  


The three of us walked over to the rest of the crew. I could see Cody, Marty, Adam, and, the Bucks. Cody turned and opened the door for all of us. The place wasn’t busy and Masa already grabbed us a table. This dude was freaking fast for a man his size! Kinda reminds me of Joe and Kevin at times.

  
  


“Seriously?!” I whispered to Kenny.

  
  


“What?” Kenny whispered back.

  
  


“Why is Masa always hungry?”

  
  


“He’s “Fat Ass” Masa for a reason.”

  
  


“Don’t call him that! It’s rude, I don’t care if that’s his character name.” I hissed.

  
  


“Sorry.” Kenny sighed.

  
  


I roll my eyes as everyone sat down. I saw Nick pull out his phone and start to record a bit of this; If you haven’t seen being the Elite, it’s a show originally created by the Young Bucks to show their travels and such, it started to add Kenny after a few episodes and now it’s got a storyline with in it with all of us.

  
  


“So, did you guys here about the arena?” Matt asked.

  
  


“No.” We all replied.

  
  


“So, the young lions went into clean it right? They found the middle of the floor scorch and things were thrown about!” Matt spoke.

  
  


Kenny turned to me and I looked back at him. We had a really bad feeling about this; we didn’t show it to the others though. It would be a really hard enough time to explain everything that I learned last night. I could see Kenny lipping something to me:

  
  


“ _Skynet.”_

  
  


I started to feel a bit sick to my stomach; I grab onto Kenny’s arm and I started to shake. The door opened with a ring of a bell and instinctually I looked up; hell, we all did! But I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to make sure that I wasn’t going to get sick.

  
  


~Kenny~

I wish I could have gone with her but I knew I couldn’t go into the women’s room. I could see that the guy who walked in, looked vaguely familiar. Our eyes made contact and he smiled at me. The rest of the club turned to him though.

  
  


“Wait a second that’s Jay White.” Matt spoke.

  
  


“He looks different.” Nick added.

  
  


“Jay White?” I asked.

  
  


“He was in Ring Of Honor and in New Japan before that. This guy is good but, I get the feeling we shouldn’t trust him.” Matt replied.

  
  


Jay walked over to the table and smiled lightly.

  
  


“Hey Bucks; how have you been?” Jay asked.

  
  


“Good, thanks Jay. So what are you doing here?” Nick asked.

  
  


“I got signed to New Japan!” Jay started to scan the table. “Wait a second…isn’t there another female in your group?”

  
  


“She’s in the bathroom.” I said.

  
  


To quote Obi-Wan Kenobi, I had a bad feeling about this. Part of me wanting to run and get Valkyrie but the other part knew to keep an eye on this guy. This Jay White, looked like he was ready to murder someone in a heartbeat, that necklace he wore made me feel uneasy. He smiled and nodded.

  
  


“If you guys excuse me, I’m going to get some food.”

  
  


He walked off.

  
  


“Do you think he was acting strange?” I asked.

  
  


“No, he’s always been the silent type.” Matt replied.

  
  


~Valkyrie~

I was holding my hair and I was breathing deeply; this was a lot, I mean this killer made it to this time and could have got me last night. I had a stall locked so no one could see me…and believe it or not this bathroom was bigger than any other TGI Friday’s. I heard the door opened to the bathroom and thought nothing of it until…

  
  


_Thump…_

  
  


_Thump…_

  
  


The footsteps sounded heavy and I peeked under the stall door; I silently gasped seeing it was a male, I could see his pants and boots.

  
  


“I know you’re in here.” He spoke.

  
  


I quietly propped myself up onto the toilet to keep myself hidden; I had to quickly get out of the bathroom and hopefully my plan worked. My heart started to beat hard as anxiety and adrenaline kicked in hard. I could hear him go to the last stall.

  
  


_Boom!_

  
  


He kicked the stall in; now if he does it to the next stall, then waits to look in, I could slip out and make a break for it. I dropped without a sound onto the floor and waited for him to kick it in. I could see his leg rise and I hear another boom. I scramble under the stall and got up quickly. I could hear the guy run and I slip out the door.

  
  


“Kenny!” I yelled.

  
  


I could see him looking up at me and I heard the guy chasing after me. Kenny jolted up and he started to run over toward me.

  
  


“What’s wrong?”

  
  


“Tell the guys we need to go, I’m not feeling good.”

  
  


He nodded and turned to the others as I ran out the door; I could hear the door open again and I could see Kenny following me. I take out the keys to the car and fling into the seat. I start the car and Kenny hopped in.

  
  


“What’s going on?!” Kenny asked.

  
  


“Some guy went into the bathroom and I think it’s the other Terminator.” I told him.

  
  


“Does he look like that.” Kenny asked, looking into the mirror.

  
  


I sneak a glance.

  
  


“Yes!” I sped off.

  
  


Kenny opened up the glove box as we drove off. Kenny pulled out a gun and he kept his eyes on the man. I kept the car on the speed limit so we wouldn’t attract the police; but that made me nervous still. I turned to Kenny slightly.

  
  


“Hey, relax, we got this.” Kenny spoke.

  
  


“Easy for you to say.” I hissed.

  
  


_Vroom…_

_Vroom!_

  
  


I looked in the rear-view mirror and the guy was on a motor cycle.

  
  


“Shit!” I yelled.

  
  


Kenny popped himself out the window and started to aim. Kenny pulled the trigger and went to shoot out the man’s tire. It missed and the man only sped up; Kenny aimed again and pulled the trigger, this time it hit and the man started to spin out. I step on the gas and we took off quickly.

  
  


“He’ll be back.” Kenny sighed.

  
  


“Who the hell is he supposed to be?!” I asked.

  
  


“Jay White.”

  
  


“Jay?! Oh shit, that means the real one is dead then.”

  
  


“Maybe.”

  
  


“Okay so how do we kill this thing?”

  
  


“We need to make it go offline, usually by destroying the CPU. We could crush them, make it fall into molten steal, take its head off.” Kenny explained.

  
  


“Okay, so it’ll be a pain.” I shook my head.

  
  


“More or less.”

  
  


“Kenny, where do you want me to drive too?”

  
  


“We’re going to Shinjuku.”

  
  


~~

Hotel Balian Resort on Sinjuku Island wasn’t what I expect Kenny would take me; this place is a love hotel here in Japan and love hotels are pretty popular. Kenny had said that love hotels are pretty private which is good for us. We wanted to make sure that “Jay” as we’re calling him, would not expect us to be here and not at our home. Kenny brought up the point that Jay might know where we live at now if he was able to access our files at work.

  
  


Kenny had got us a room and for a good price, he had recommended it to think of it as a vacation till the next show. Kenny must have owned a room here or something because the moment we stepped in, it was decorated like the Bullet Club and Kenny Omega had thrown up in it.

  
  


“Really? A Kenny Omega slash Bullet Club, love hotel room? How much did you have to pay to have this?” I asked.

  
  


“Don’t ask.” Kenny muttered.

  
  


I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed.

  
  


“But also I have weapons stashed here.”

  
  


“Like whips?” I joked.

  
  


He went over to the wall that had the Omega symbol painted on there and he knocked on the wall. It moved upwards and showed a crap ton of guns and a crap ton of ammo. My jaw dropped like something out of an anime, showing how shocked I was.

  
  


“Another reason why I wanted to stay here.” He shrugged.

  
  


He knocked on the wall again and the wall reverted. I kept my eyes on him, seeing now his look turn into one of mischief.

  
  


“You know…”

  
  


“Ken, as much as I would indulged you right now, dinner first but we need a plan to take Jay out.”

  
  


I just cockblocked the poor dude; didn’t mean to but business first.

  
  


“Damn.” Kenny laughed.

  
  


He sat next to me.

  
  


“Okay so killing Jay isn’t going to be easy by any means like I had said earlier. Jay is a T-800 model and they’re roothless when it comes to killing. We need to be prepared at all cost, I was thinking if need to, we could try impaling it in the power cell to render it helpless for a short amount of time. That way it’ll be offline and we can take him out. Also, one of my power cells could destroy him, it’s a small nuke but it could end up killing me as well…snapping the neck, shooting the head, an acid bath, magnets…honestly there’s a lot but we need to be up close.” Kenny thought out loud.

  
  


“Jolly.” I rolled my eyes.

  
  


“No worries, you’ll stay safe.” Kenny smiled to me.

  
  


But I could see there was worry in his eyes; I wasn’t going to ask him on that because I trusted him enough on this. I take his hand in mine and lean my body up against him. The room stayed silent minus our heartbeats.

  
  


“Valk, no matter what happens, I swear I’ll find my way back to you.” Kenny spoke.

  
  


I nodded.

~~

~Jay~

Jay sat in his hotel room and he was upset; he had failed the kill and that Kenny Omega interfered. He was going to need to replace his motorcycle’s tired before the next hunt. He twisted the necklace on his neck, thinking to himself on where he’d he had to get some more weapons. Jay, knew failing wasn’t an option, to wipe out the humans would mean he’d be a hero; taking Valkyrie Ironside’s life would win them the war, or at least in Japan.

  
  


“You can run…but you can’t hide.”


	4. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING AHEAD!

Chapter 4: Passion  
~Valkyrie~  
“You’re worrying too much.” I hear Kenny’s voice cut into my thoughts. 

“Uh…yeah, you can’t blame me though.” I sighed. 

We were just walking back from dinner and I was silent for most of it; I had tried to enjoy it but my mind was stuck on the situation at hand. Kenny, bless his heart even tried and he could tell something was wrong. Kenny had always been able to; I guess that’s why we click so good. I could feel his hand wrap around my waist. 

“I know, I know. But is there anything I can do to help?” Kenny asked. 

I just shrugged as I opened the door to the hotel. I wasn’t sure what to say to be honest; I would like to lie to myself and say I don’t have a killer robot after me. It wasn’t going to be easy to forget even though this is a so-called “vacation”. Again, Kenny was doing his best to take my mind off it but I wish it was working. 

“I have an idea.” Kenny said.

“Which is?” I asked. 

“You know how you wanted to celebrate last night?” 

I nodded and could see a smirk on his face; my eyes lit up and Kenny picked me up. I knew what he was up to now and maybe this would work. He sprinted off with me in his arms and that look of smugness in his eyes. 

“Kenny! Slow down.” I laughed. 

He didn’t and when we got to our room, he let me down so he could put in the keycard. The light turned green and he opened the door. I walk inside and I couldn’t help but to smile; I could feel Kenny behind me, he didn’t even need to touch me to know that he was.

“I want you.” I hear him say.

“Have me.” I consented. 

Kenny spun me around and pulled me into a sharp kiss; I moaned into it and wrap my arms around his neck; his hands groping my ass, causing my body to get even closer into his. I could feel him unzip my corset top as I started to shake the matching skirt down. It pooled around my feet and I heard the top land next to me. Kenny let go of me and started to strip out of his shirt. 

I sit on the bed and watch my personal sex god strip in front of me. Kenny could see the lust in my eyes and he quickly got his pants off. The way he took his pants off reminded me of the one video where him, the Bucks and Adam Cole were singing “Call Me Maybe”. 

Kenny grabbed me by my ankles, causing me to fall onto the bed. I let out a laugh and Kenny pulled off my panties. 

“Hello pretty kitty.” He winked. 

I laughed even harder; whenever we try to be serious during sex, somehow and someway, we couldn’t. This was one of those moments. Kenny dove head first in between my folds, not wanting to wait anymore. Again, I had to let out a laugh, being ticklish down there. 

“Baby!” I try to talk. 

Kenny ignored me and continued to lap to my core. I grab onto his hair as my breathing became more labor like. Kenny’s tongue started to fuck me and I let out a moan. My body started to shake and Kenny knew that this would work to his advantage. I started to feel my build up getting stronger. 

“Kenny, I don’t want to cum just let.” I had to control my voice. 

He stopped. 

“You sure?” He asked. 

I nodded. 

“Please, I want you to be inside me when I cum.” I answered.

Kenny slowly brought himself up to me; his lips connect with mine and my hands started to rub against his dick. He wasn’t expecting that but he wasn’t expecting me when I flipped us both over. I let out a giggle and scooted down. Kenny propped himself up to watch me. 

I slowly licked the tip of his head and my eyes look at him. Kenny let out a light hiss. 

“Don’t tease.” He warned.

“Or what? You’ll spank me?” I winked.

“You know what I’ll do to you Princess.” 

I rolled my eyes and started to go down on him. Kenny grabs my hair lightly to make sure it’s out of my face and mouth. I smile and start to suck on him, earning a moan from him. I keep going and started to use my tongue to lick up the precum on his tip. 

“Shit, this is the hardest I’ve ever been.” 

I smirked at that, having a bit of power over him on that. I take in a breath and swallow his dick whole. I could feel the bit of hair from his abdomen, tickling my nose. Kenny let out a gasp, I look up and see his eyes meeting mine. I guess he didn’t expect this and I gagged a little. 

“Breath, baby, breathe.” 

I do and I could feel him sliding his dick in and out of my throat; that caused me to let out my own moan. Kenny stopped and I looked back up at him; he was breathing out hard. 

“Lay on the bed.” He gritted. 

I let go of him and flopped onto the bed. Kenny got up and went to his bag. 

“You know I’m still using a condom, even if I’m a machine.” Kenny spoke.

“What, you think you can still knock me up?” I asked. 

“Well, I am a fucking machine after all.” Kenny chuckled.

“Oh my gods!” I laughed. 

I could feel the bed shift and Kenny crawled over to me. 

“I’m still in love with you, no matter what.” Kenny told me. 

His wonderful ocean blue eyes, look into my moon grey ones. He leaned down and kissed me; my eyes close gently as he slipped into me. 

“Shit, you’re still tight!” Kenny hissed. 

“Yeah, I know.” I chuckled. 

“Let me know when you’re good to go.” Kenny nodded. 

I smiled at that; Kenny would always take the time to explore and know my body, make sure I wasn’t in pain or discomfort and when I was ready to do anything. I let out a moan, feeling his hardness settle in me. 

“Please.” 

Kenny started to move in me and he pressed a kiss to my lips once more. I let out a moan into this kiss and he slipped his tongue in mouth. He went nice and easy, not fast and hard like normal. Kenny was brushing up against my spot, making me feel my build up again. 

“Baby.” I gasped. 

“How close are you?” He asked.

“Very.” I replied. 

“Same here.” Kenny moaned. 

I started to moan louder and Kenny reached down, sucking on my breast. 

“Kenny!” I screamed. 

I wasn’t going to last any longer and I started to tighten around him. My arms bringing him closer to me as we kissed. Kenny let out a hiss, feeling how tight I was now on him. My mouth opened and I couldn’t speak; my voice had stopped from how pleasurable he was making me feel. I started to feel like I was getting high from this, Kenny could see it in my eyes.

“Please my Angel.” I hear him whisper. 

My voice cracked into a scream; his name like a prayer to Freyr. Kenny burst out into a feral growl as his own release crashed. My body convoluted in pleasure as Kenny took a few more thrust. His body crashed next to mine but he didn’t pull out; he pulled me over to him more and I laid on his chest. 

“I love you.” 

“Ja elsker dig” 

~Jay~  
Jay had pulled up to Untouchables, a local weapon and accessory shop in Japan. The Terminator knew he’d have to get some weapons to take out Valkyrie and Kenny and, he knew this place would have what he needed. Jay exited his car and looked around, the lot was empty. He was happy about that, that meant he’d have Iwai’s complete attention. 

Ding…

Jay entered the shop and Iwai looked up from his magazine. Iwai smiled and got up to greet Jay.

“Jay! Hey man, it’s been ages. How’ve you been?” 

The two men hugged. 

“I’m doing good; came here to buy a few guns if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, sure…you do know these are models, right?” Iwai asked. 

Jay nodded, the Terminator would be able to modify it into the real deal. Iwai walked behind the counter again and, sat down. 

“So how’s the wrestling?” Iawi asked. 

“Good actually, I’m glad to be back here in Japan. I plan on taking some championships.” Jay replied as he started to look around. 

Iawi nodded and watched the man. 

“So do you have the “God of a Thousand Demons”, “Megido Fire”, “Sudarsana”, “Wild Hunt”, “Heaven’s Gate”, “Judge of Hell” models?” 

Iawi’s eyes go wide while his jaw dropped. 

“Y-yeah.” He nodded. 

Iawi got up and started to get the models for Jay; Jay kept his eyes on him and knew that Iawi wouldn’t do anything stupid. Jay knew he wouldn’t be able to get much done with a knife but guns...oh he could get away with a lot. 

“So what are you getting these for?” Iawi asked. 

“Hunting trip.” Jay lied.

“Bullshit. These guns aren’t made for hunting. Who are you trying to kill?” Iawi turned with the guns in hand.

“Just some wildlife, I swear. Dude, would I lie to you?” Jay asked back. 

Iawi stayed quiet as he started to ring the guns up. After the total came up, Jay paid for the guns. 

“Thanks man.” Jay smiled, grabbing them.

“Jay, I swear to God, if you aren’t using them besides hunting, I’m going to have your balls on a pike.” Iawi told him seriously.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know.” Jay laughed. 

Jay exited the shop and shook his head. He knew Iawi was serious but he’d never find out. Jay wasn’t sloppy and that’s for sure. Jay knew though, it was time to get the game going. Jay popped open the trunk and set the guns in. 

“Good bye and good night.”


End file.
